KP Elementary Days
by dartblade
Summary: This is my little idea of Kim and Ron in elementary school. Hope you guys like it and please read and review


KP Elementary Days

Hi everyone this is a new idea I thought of while watching some tv. And Swanprincess if you pay attention you may find something interesting.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Middleton Elementary School Room 101

Miss. Melissa Anjos a young elementary teacher in her early thirties was reading her class a book when she heard quite giggling coming from a familiar and trouble some duo of eight year olds. A girl with emerald green eyes and red hair tied in a ponytail and a boy with messy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable she knew them well.

"Ehem…Kim, Ron, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Miss. Anjos said sternly.

They both looked up, "No Miss. Anjos, nothing at all." They replied innocently.

"Alright then, please pay attention." She then went back to reading the book to the class.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair whispered to her friends and pointed to Kim and Ron silently laughing to them selves.

Ron then whispers in Kim's ear saying, "That was close." She smiled and whispered back, "I know, guess lets try and pay attention." Ron's face then checked to see if Miss. Anjos was looking then whispered, "Ok fine I'll try to pay attention." She snickered at him saying, "Good."

For the rest of the morning they were fairly quite until the bell rang to let them out for recess and they all went out to play.

"Hey Ron want to play tag?" Kim said energetically, "Of course KP, ya know I'd always play tag with you." Kim just smiled evilly then, "Good because…you're it!" She tagged him and ran off. "Hey! No fair!" He yelled while running off after her.

Unaware to the two best friends the same little brown haired girl was watching them run around like fools. "Eh…look at those two dimwits, they run around like headless chickens." Beside her sat another girl with long blond hair says, "Oh Bonnie why you always got to be such a grouch?" Bonnie Rockwaller looks at her childhood friend. "Tara I'm not grouchy, it's the truth, look at them." She then points in the direction Kim is running to. Tara just smiles, "I still don't see the problem, they're just playing which I want to do before the bell rings so come on." She then drags Bonnie to were the other girls are playing.

"Huff…hey…huff…no…huff…fair!" Ron huffed while chasing after her.

"Com on Ron you need to catch me or its no fun." Kim said halting at the top of the playground.

"Huff…that's…puff…hard…huff…to…puff…do…" Ron huffed as he laid flat down on the playground.

Kim shakes her head and sits down beside Ron's unmoving form. "That's what happens when all you do at home is eat."

Ron finally able to talk without breathing to hard, "Well I can't help it." Kim giggles and rolls her eyes. "Well then we should get you into a sport or something." She suggested. "KP you know I'm not good at sports like you are." Ron replied. "Come on Ron you have to do something…" she put her finger to her chin to think and then gets an idea, "I know. You can come with me to my Karate class." Ron thinks for a second then says, "Eh…I don't know KP I don't think that's my kind of thing." "How about…Wing Chu?" "No." "Ju Jit Su?" "No." "Tae Kwon Do?" "Kim…" "I know, I know, Tie Chi." Ron just shock his head. "KP like I said I'm not good at sports and besides I have a better idea on what I can do." "What's that Ron?" Ron smiled and said, "TAG! YOUR IT!" he tags her and goes down the slide and runs like the wind in the other direction. "HEY! YOU CHEATER GET BACK HERE!" she yells as she goes down the slide and follows after him.

---------------------------------------

After recess they went back inside and when they got there it was time for art.

Kim and Ron sat at a table painting pictures when the teacher came up to check on them, "So how's it going Kim, Ron?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine Miss Anjos." Kim replied returning the smile.

"Ya Miss Anjos look at my picture." Ron asked while holding up his picture.

"Let me take a look." Melissa takes Ron's picture and looks at it for a few seconds then smiles. The picture is a crewed but nice picture of Kim and Ron playing together. "It's beautiful Ron." She still smiling as she hands it back to him.

"Thank you Miss Anjos." Ron smiled back o the women.

"Can I see Ron?" Kim asked with an interest

Ron shakes his head, "Sorry KP, it's a surprise."

Kim frowns but then nods and says, "Alright we'll play it your way."

Ron smiles back, "Booyah." With that he continues his painting.

Melissa shakes her head and walks away smiling at their antics.

------------------

At lunch Kim and Ron are sitting at their tables eating lunch and laughing when, "What are you losers laughing about?"

They both look up knowing exactly who's voice it was, "I don't think someone like you would understand Bonnie." Kim said with venom.

"HA! Ya right, it's more like I'm to smart to understand your weirdo language." Bonnie spat back with the same amount of venom.

"Bonnie, why don't you just leave you dumyhead" Ron said angrily yet calm.

"What was that loser?" Bonnie asked angrily. "You heard me leave us alone…dumyhead." Ron continued while getting out of his chair.

"Why…you…you…stupid loser!" Bonnie yelled getting OWS and AWS from kids who were listening. Just then Miss. Anjos come up and puts a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Young lady you know we don't tolerate that language in this class room." "But…" "No buts your getting a time out. Do I make myself clear?" she said sternly getting a nod from Bonnie as she walks away with her fallowing right behind her.

Kim just smiled and said, "Nice job Ron." "Thanks KP." They continued to eat lunch till the bell rang and they went out to play.

-------------------

When they got back from lunch they had gym class. Everyone hated gym because the teacher was so mean.

Miss. Kathy Barkin a well built female teacher blew her whistle saying, "Alright everyone time to play some doctor dodge ball." Everyone groaned at this. "C'mon you lazy kids lets get going. If you think this is hard wait till you get to high school my older brother will show you real pain."

"Man I hate this." Ron said as they were getting ready to play.

"Hey at least your getting some exercise." Kim replied.

"Exercise? More like training for the marines." Kim giggled as she headed onto the gym floor.

When everyone was on the floor Miss. Barkin started separating teams and luckily for Ron he was on the same team with Kim. Everyone stood on their side and when the whistle went so did the kids, running towards the balls, staying were they were or just plain running around trying to hide. Kim as always was on of the first to the line and quickly picked up two balls and threw them at two boys coming close to the line. She then quickly picked up another ball and backed away from the line ready to dodge any incoming balls.

On the other side of the line Bonnie stood behind the doctors net watching Kim and carefully planning a way to get her back for earlier and then it hit her (and the ball almost hit her) she whispered to some of the guys near her to go after Kim at the same time and they all nodded.

They started to get more balls because they stopped throwing like wild animals and started to get ready to do Bonnie's plan. The other team was wondering what was going on seeing as they were running out of balls to throw. Then all of a sudden, "Ok guys NOW!" Bonnie yelled from the other side. Then they all aimed for Kim and started to fire. Kim knew she wouldn't be able to dodge all of the balls so instead she threw the two balls she had hitting two of the guys on the other end and then she stood there waiting but then all of a sudden, "KP move!" Ron tackled her down and the balls flew over them.

Kim gets up helped by Ron, "Thanks." She smiles at him, "Hey like you say, no big."

On the other side of the gym Bonnie is angry that her plan failed.

The whistle blows and Miss. Barkin yells, "Alright everyone that's it for today!"

Everyone goes to the change room to change and when they get out the bell rings to end the day.

--------------------------

Kim and Ron war waiting in front of the school when they hear a car horn. They turn around to see Kim's mom in the family van waving them over.

They both get into the car, "Hi kids how was school today?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"It was awesome mom! You should have seen Ron save my but." Kim smiled while saying this getting Ron to blush deep red. "Kim!" Mrs. Possible just laughs at this. Kim and Ron continue to talk about their day till they get to the Possible household.

When they get into the house Mr. Possible looks up from feeding the twins saying, "Hi Kimmie-cub, Ronald, how was your day?" he said while giving Kim a hug.

Kim hugs her dad back saying, "It was great daddy. How are the twins?" she asked while tickling Jim (or is it Tim?)

"They're doing good to." Hs answers while turning to Ron. "So Ronald how was your day?"

"Eh you know me Mr. Dr. P, same old, same old." Ron replied.

"Ha ya right, you should have seen him at gym daddy Ron saved my butt from getting hit by half a dozen balls." She said while grinning.

Ron blushes again saying, "Eh…it was no big." Kim just shakes her head, "Ron you are such a frewb."

"Well Ronald I must thank you for watching Kimmie's back." "Ah again Mr. Dr. P no big."

Kim and Ron later went to Kim's room to play and talk till dinner and after that Ron's parents came to pick him up as they always did.

------------------------

While Kim is lying in her bed she thinks of what a great friend she has in Ron.

Unknown to her Ron was thinking the exact same thing.

--------------------------

Well there you go hope you like this chapter and there will be more to come I hope lol

Please review and have a good day


End file.
